Feelings
by stickgamesfan
Summary: Danielle is rescued by Youngblood. This is the suckish summary for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first Fanfiction... I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy this chapter!**

Feelings

Dani was flying around in Amity Park. She was really bored. So she met up with Danny and fought a few ghosts with him.

She was having a good time...right up till the part where the Guys in White found her.

"Hey Phantom, looks like we finally caught you. We're gonna do experiments on you...lots and lots of painful experiments." A Guy in White added.

"I'm not Danny Phantom! I'm Danielle Phantom, and I am a clone of Danny Phantom! Vlad Plasmius created me because he wanted to have Danny as a son but Danny said no so he created me! But I wasn't a perfect clone, so me and Danny destroyed his lab!" Danielle blurted out.

The Guys in White grinned evilly.

"Oops." Dani whispered.

The Guys in White shoved her into a car and took them to secret base. They put her on a table and made sure that ghosts couldn't phase through them.

'"We have to go for a lunch break." The agents said. They then shut the door.

"NOOOO! I'm doomed!" Dani cried.

"No, you're not. A mysterious voice said.

The person came out of the shadows and removed their cloak.

'Youngblood?' Dani thought.

"Hey Danielle!" Youngblood said. He grabbed Dani's arm and turned her intangible. He flew to Fenton Works and went through the ghost portal.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Danielle said to Youngblood.

"No big deal." Youngblood replied.

"But why did you do it?" Dani asked.

"Clockwork told me to. He said I'd find something special that I've never had before, if I went a lot of times." Youngblood said.

"So what do you think you'll get?" Dani questioned.

"I don't know... maybe another shape-shifting ghost that will replace my old parrot Bones..." Youngblood looked at his feet.

Bones, Youngblood's parrot/horse had been removed from existence when Youngblood had secretly sneaked into Clockwork's lair and accidentally let out Dan Phantom. Dan was about to destroy Youngblood when Bones had taken the shot. Youngblood had been depressed over his loss ever since.

"Hey, um Youngblood?"Dani asked.

"Yeah?"Youngblood answered.

"Can I...go rescue a few other ghosts with you tomorrow?" Dani asked Youngblood.

"Sure." Youngblood replied.

"Thanks Youngblood...Can I call you Young?" Dani questioned.

Dani received a grumble.

"That's a yes. See you around, Young. Danielle left the room.


	2. Thinking

**A/N: Most of this will be in Youngblood's POV and some will be in Danielle's. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! But I wish I did!**

Feelings Chapter 2-Thoughts

I stared at the wall. What did I just do? I let Danielle Phantom help me rescue ghosts from the GIW. But why?

'Well, she is pretty.' I thought.

Wait, what? I think she's pretty? No! I can't think that! I'm Youngblood! I'm destined to stay young forever! If I start acting like an adult I'll grow older, and I can't afford to do that!

Little did any of the ghosts know, the only reason why I stayed young was because I liked the name Youngblood better than 'Adultblood' or Teenblood. So he did stuff like play dress up with Bones, which kept him at the age 10. But ever since Bones had faded from existence I found it harder to do childish things. I had aged 3 years in 3 days. I sighed. Things were about to get a lot harder.

**Danielle's POV**

I don't really know much about Youngblood. All of the info that I got about him was from Danny. Danny always talked about his battles with other ghosts. He described Young as a kid that was annoying, a real pain in the butt, and a lot more horrible things that I don't want to say. He also said Youngblood was a ten year old. But Youngblood didn't look ten. He looked my age, 13. Maybe Danny was bad at guessing ages? No. I'm good at guessing ages and I'm Danny's clone, so that can't be possible.

Although, I kind of knew Youngblood personally before he rescued me. We had bumped into each other a few times in the ghost zone. But I don't know what I think of him. But do I think he's cute? But seriously, what do I think of him?

**DPLINEBREAKOFAWESOMENESS**

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yup. We'll scare the pants off Clockwork."_

"_Clockwork doesn't wear pants."_

"_What ever. Why are you always so nervous about this stuff?"_

"_Never mind that. Let's just do it."_

"_Well, okay."_

_Youngblood threw a rock at Clockwork. Clockwork gasped and stumbled backwards. A green thermos fell to the ground and and on the side you could see that there was a crack on the thermos. A black and silver figure emerged._

"_Hey, leave my friend alone!" yelled Bones._

_Dan Phantom put all his strength into an ecto-blast and fired at Youngblood._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Bones yelled._

_He used his body to shield Youngblood at the blast. Bone screamed in terror until he faded from existence._

"_BONES! NOOOOO!"_


	3. HIATUS!

So, I am going on hiatus. I don't know how long but it's because I have writer's block. I will be making other stories but for now, Feelings is on hiatus.


End file.
